Icecream & Makeup
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: Renji arrives back at Soul Society and is ready for some sleep... but who is waiting up for him with a bowl of ice-cream ? RenjixByakuya, shonen-ai, slight OOC and AU. Twoshot.
1. Ichigo

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

Other: Slight Yaoi (boyxboy). Can be seen as shonen-ai. XD

::::

**Ichigo**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

_Renji grunted as__ Zabimaru turned back to normal again after his third strike, which had, without a doubt, killed the opposing Hollow._

"_Phew…" He said, not one bit out of breath, but wiped his forehead anyway for the effect. He glanced at his watch. "Ah. I need to go!"_

_Without another word, he sprinted back to Soul Society._

Renji sighed as he finally approached where he'd been heading. It'd gotten fairly dark out now, and he wanted nothing more to crawl into a hole and sleep for a few years.

Silently, he tried to open the door, but it creaked and he ended up shouting at it quietly before tripping over something and falling down at the door, which was still lying wide open. "Ugh… no way… only I could do that..." he cursed before shutting the door with his foot. He stood up slowly and tried to stay quiet, for all the good it would do him now.

He stepped closer to the sleeping figure on the chair at the desk. Apparently they'd fallen asleep on top of some kind of paper work. Next to them lay a bowl of half-eaten, melted ice cream. Renji smiled slightly at the sight before him. It was rare, this sort of thing, nowadays.

Renji cursed as the sleeping figure moved and his eyes fluttered open to gaze at him. "Sorry I'm late…" Renji said.

"Welcome back." Byakuya said softly, then yawned quietly. "I was waiting up… but…" Suddenly he looked confused.

"You must have fallen asleep." Renji laughed, breaking the atmosphere… as usual.

He was rewarded by a quick 'hm'. Byakuya stood up and walked around his desk to clear up the paperwork that had fell on the floor. But, not knowing how tired he was in his state, he tumbled and fell over onto his side. "Ouch… damnit…"

"You're too tired." Renji bent down and stopped Byakuya's hand that was about to pick up the papers again. "Stop."

Byakuya looked up at him. "But if I don't get this done, Yamamoto-sotaicho'll sure be ann-"

Renji shuddered at that. Even Yamamoto-sotaicho's name could scare the living crap out of him alone, never mind seeing him in person. "Well… let me help you here." He sat on his knees and bundled the paperwork together, then glanced at Byakuya, who had been staring at him the whole time and looked away when he'd been caught. Renji smirked. "What?"

"I-it's nothing…" Byakuya's cheeks went slightly pink. "Really."

Renji's eyes widened. "Woah. Are… are you actually blushing? Byakuya Kuchiki actually blushed ! Wow ! What a day !"

"Renji … shut up." He glared. "Now."

"Awww, now he's angry at me." Renji smirked and stood up. "Hey were you actually eating _strawberry _ice cream ?"

"Maybe I was." Byakuya stood up also. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Renji couldn't hold back anymore and went ahead and kissed his boyfriend, then pulled back, leaving Byakuya stunned for the moment. Renji smirked triumphantly.

Byakuya was definitely blushing this time. If he could, Renji would take a picture.

Renji took advantage of his star struck moment and kissed him again, but this time it was more gentle. Within a few moments, Byakuya was kissing him back slowly. For someone who could beat any other squad captain in a blink, Byakuya was very shy and slow when it came to relationships. It was always something Renji mused over and teased him about.

Renji trailed his tongue over Byakuya's lips and was surprised that he was given entrance this time. Byakuya's mouth opened hesitantly for him to enter.

They kissed for a while. Renji exploring Byakuya's mouth. Without knowing, they'd both sank to the floor and were kissing there now. A few minutes later they parted for breath and looked at one another before Renji began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya said softly.

"Nothing…" Renji smiled, and leaned in. "It's just… you taste like Ichigo."

--- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuahaha. XD Bet that got you thinking eh ? Nice little twist… not really… Ichigo means strawberry.. and Byakuya was eating strawberry ice cream. But the way Renji worded it ! Ironic ! Please review ! -- NinjaKittyx3


	2. Ryoka

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

Other: Can be seen as shonen-ai. Slight OOC and AU. Contains Renji in a dress ! o_O

::::

**Ryoka**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"I really don't think you're right in the head Urahara !" Renji yelled in annoyance. There was no way in hell he could be serious !

Urahara sighed. "It's the only way I can see to gather information."

"The only way ?" Byakuya blinked repeatedly at the pimp's stripy hat for a second. "You are sure ?"

Urahara smirked, but it was hidden behind his hat. "Positive."

Renji fumed in the background while the other men discussed the situation. "I am NOT doing that ! Kiss my ass Urahara !"

"There must be another way." Byakuya glanced at his boyfriend and then back to the pimp. "I cannot let him be humiliated like that."

"There isn't. I've looked." Ururu squeaked in the background, startling the men.

"Ahh, Ururu." Urahara straightened. "Thanks for the update."

Renji was still mumbling to himself in the background even though no one was paying any particular attention to him anymore. They were too confused.

"And another thing- !" Renji started but was stopped by a slap from Urahara. His head spun around.

"Shut up !" Urahara ordered. "Now put the dress on and get over it !" And with that he marched out of the room, followed by Ururu straight away.

Renji sat down on his bed and sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this... but if Yamamoto-sotaicho had ordered to find out more information on these ryoka, it had to be done.... But surely there had to be another way ! Byakuya sat down next to him and smiled.

"Come one." He said, "It's only for tonight."

Renji sighed. "Fine." He couldn't say no to Byakuya sometimes...

::::

"This is _so _not funny !" Renji exclaimed. He stood on a chair in the middle of a room while Byakuya tried to pin his dress. "Ow !"

"Oh, sorry."

"Byakuya, since when do you know how to pin a dress ?" Renji pondered.

Byakuya remained silent for a moment. "... I don't..."

Renji laughed at his boyfriend. "Oh gods, look at me." A look of sheer terror spread across Renji's face as Byakuya pulled a mirror in front of him.

"Well now... this is odd." Byakuya mused.

"Very." Renji looked at himself with wide eyes. Okay, his red hair went with the pink dress, but that's it. And maybe his tattoos went with the stitching, and his eyes- Okay, too far.

"You look..." Byakuya struggled for words and resisted the urge to giggle, "... nice."

Renji jumped off of the chair and stared at him. "Funny, Byakuya, really."

Byakuya pulled two oranges from the fruit bowl and put them down Renji's dress. "There." he said as he adjusted them to sit right.

"Yeah thanks a lot." he looked at himself in the mirror. "God... what're we going to do about my tattoos ?"

Byakuya searched inside a drawer and pulled out a bag. "Got it covered."

Renji's eyes widened at the man who was approaching him. "Please tell me that isn't make-up ... ?"

Byakuya fished out a small tube of something and a brush. He glanced at the tube and realized. "Oh... wrong tube..."

"What was _that_ ?" Renji smirked; of course he knew what that little tube was... it came in handy...

"Nothing..." Byakuya approached him with the correct tube this time - one that contained foundation. "Now hold still..."

Renji remained silent for a little while, while his boyfriend applied his make-up in an attempt to make him more 'girly'. Eventually it became too much for Renji when Byakuya did his air in all curls. "I LOOK LIKE A CHICK !"

Byakuya laughed a little. "Well, that is meant to be the plan."

Urahara suddenly burst in the room. "Are you freaking ready yet !?"

Byakuya smiled at Renji's irritated sound. "Yes, actually..."

Urahara grabbed Renji's hand. "Good. Tonight you're one of my 'girls'."

Renji pulled his hand away. "Don't remind me."

"Well.. we have to get going now. Say bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Renji and Urahara were out the door.

::::

Byakuya sighed. Renji had been gone for a while now. He was starting to get worried now.

And then, at exactly the right moment, Renji burst in looking like a wreck.

"What happened to you !?" Byakuya jumped up and rushed to Renji's aid.

"Damn ryoka is what happened." he looked at himself in the mirror and tied his hair up like normal, only it was slightly curly.

Byakuya fetched some baby wipes and began to clean off the make-up from Renji's face. "What did the do to you ? Where is Urahara ?"

"They can't keep their hands off, that's what happened to me." Renji sighed and threw off the torn dress. "He's still down there. Oh, they love him."

Byakuya blinked at Renji's sudden lack of clothing. Suddenly, Renji grabbed his hand and led him towards the bedroom. "What're you doing ?" he asked.

"Fetch your make up bag." Renji replied. "I need to feel like a man again."

~Owari~

::::

Slight sequel to 'Ichigo'. What do you think ? Please let me know by reviewing ! Please ? I like this one ... even though it's like 5:30 am... '-.-

I hope you get the 'tube' bit... ... ... XD


End file.
